


Reason Aside

by QuickLikeLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Scott McCall, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Knotting, Multi, Other: See Story Notes, POV Scott McCall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Scott McCall, Top Stiles Stilinski, everyone's of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: “Do you want it Scott?” Stiles asks, voice soft. Scott’s upper body is cradled in his lap, his head pressed against Stiles’ chest as someone grips him from behind. He has a blindfold on, but he knows it’s got to be Derek or Isaac - Stiles wouldn’t have invited someone they hadn’t both already okayed beforehand. He’s about 90% sure of that.The ten percent that’s left just makes it all that much more exciting.





	Reason Aside

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mildly Choose Your Own Adventure-style story - either Derek or Isaac (or, if you prefer, someone else completely) is participating in sex with Scott and Stiles, but Scott's unaware of who it is. All parties are consenting, and everything has been pre-negotiated. If you have questions or concerns feel free to leave them in the comments. 
> 
> All blame for this goes to Dea / tofixtheshadows.

“Do you want it Scott?” Stiles asks, voice soft. Scott’s upper body is cradled in his lap, his head pressed against Stiles’ chest as someone grips him from behind. He has a blindfold on, but he knows it’s got to be Derek or Isaac - Stiles wouldn’t have invited someone they hadn’t both already okayed beforehand. He’s about 90% sure of that. 

The ten percent that’s left just makes it all that much more exciting. 

There’s a blunt pressure at his hole. Scott takes a deep breath and nods his head. He doesn’t feel like talking much when he’s like this, when he’s strung out between Stiles’ whims. He feels like just a body, just a collection of bones and muscles under skin that’s alive with sensation as the stranger behind him presses inside, opens him up on a thick, hard cock. Scott whimpers. It hurts a little, and he shifts trying to make the pressure ease up, but big hands grip him around the waist and hold him still. His cock throbs at that, at the easy way Stiles takes control of him even without being the one to touch him. 

“Please?” he asks, already sinking low in the fog. Submission comes easy to him, far easier than dominance ever has - he’d go belly up for anybody who acted like they wanted him that way. He’s lucky it’s Stiles that got here first, honestly. So lucky. 

“Be easy with him,” Stiles directs the stranger. His fingers comb through Scott’s hair, gentling him as the man behind him pulls out part of the way and pushes back in. The thrust knocks the breath from his chest, makes him whine and squirm until it’s followed by another, deeper thrust. “That’s right, that’s what he wants - give it to him nice and slow, let him get used to it.” 

Scott’s nose is full of Stiles, so much that he can’t use it to discern who it is behind him, and he’s fiercely glad for that. He digs his face deeper into Stiles’ chest, breathing him in with short, sharp little gasps as someone pounds into him with deep thrusts that seem to take forever to finish. Scott likes it this way, likes having to wait for it, having to go at whatever speed is dictated to him by the bodies around him. Oh, he’ll squirm and arch and try to speed things up, but it’s mostly for show - mostly intended to rile Stiles up. 

“You can go faster now,” Stiles directs, and he pulls Scott’s hair a little so that Scott tips his head up and back, bowing his body in between the two of them. Stiles kisses him, warm and wet, far too calm to match the feeling of the cock thrusting inside him. Warm hands rub over Scott’s shoulders, pulling him back against narrow hips. His ass smacks against the top of the stranger’s thighs and he moans softly against Stiles’ mouth. 

“Is it good baby?” Stiles asks, so sweet and generous that Scott almost forgets that this is for him, too. That he’s the one that brought it up when they were all curled up together, making love by lamplight in their apartment. 

_ “What if I brought someone else into our bed, huh?” he asked, mouth on Scott’s neck. His hips snapped, bringing them closer together as he fucked into Scott perfectly. “What if I got somebody else to come fuck you so I could watch, see every little expression on your face without getting distracted -”  _

_ “Fuck, Stiles,” Scott whined, too overwhelmed to think straight. “Would you - would you want it? To see me -”  _

_ “Getting fucked? Yeah, sweetheart, wanna see it. Just as long as you remember who you belong to afterward.”  _

_ “You, Stiles - I’m yours, I’m - oh fuck, I’m -” Scott bit his lip, coming hard with Stiles’ hand around his cock. _

_ “I know, Scotty.”  _

“S’good,” Scott slurs out, sex-drunk and stupid on how good it feels, how hot it is. He backs his ass up into the man behind him, arching his hips higher so he can take it deeper, harder. He wants more, always wants more, as much as he can get filling him up, like if the pleasure goes deep enough it’ll last longer than the few minutes it takes for him to come. 

His cock hangs fat and heavy underneath him, drooling precome on the sheets. The stranger doesn’t touch it, doesn’t do anything to help Scott toward the finish line. Hands caress his hips, his waist, but they never dip down to touch him where he needs it most. 

“How much more do you think you can take, baby?” Stiles asks, almost clinical the way he asks. Scott imagines his face, imagines the way his eyebrows might arch, his lips might purse. He tries to kiss Stiles’ lips again, lands somewhere in the vicinity of his jaw, gasping and desperate. Stiles huffs a laugh. 

“So eager,” he says, and pets down Scott’s spine. “Slide a finger inside him. Don’t worry - he can take it.” 

The casual way Stiles directs the stranger goes all over Scott, makes him hot and achy with need. He breathes deep through his nose as a thick, long finger presses into him alongside the stranger’s cock. It’s almost too much of a stretch, makes him sweat and pant, but then it’s in and he’s collapsing in Stiles’ arms as everything narrows to the place where he’s full and stretched as far as he can be. 

“I should get back there with him,” Stiles whispers in his ear, breath fanning out over the sensitive skin. Scott shudders. He can imagine it, imagine Stiles sliding inside him and rocking them back and forth, imagine how full he’d be, how much trust he’d have to place in Stiles. He’d do it. He’d do anything Stiles asked him to. 

The man grips his hips harder with his free hand, thrusts as steadily as he’s able. He doesn’t make a sound, but Scott can feel something in the air shift as Stiles sits back a little, straightening up. 

“Told you that you wouldn’t be able to last,” Stiles says, amusement obvious in his tone, and Scott goes shivery all over at the thought of Stiles planning this, of talking it over with one of their friends, promising him that Scott’s body would make him come. Stiles taps Scott’s shoulder blade absently as he talks. “Do you want his knot, Scotty? Gotta decide now, or I’m making him pull out.” 

Before Scott even realizes what he’s doing, he’s nodding, eager and urgent. 

“Use your words, sweetheart,” Stiles says,  holding Scott up by the chin, turning his face up towards the light. Scott flushes hard and he’s sure it’s visible despite the blindfold, bright pink brilliant on his cheeks. 

“Want it,” Scott says, and then swallows hard. He knows that’s not going to be enough for Stiles, so he clears his throat and repeats himself. “I want his knot. Please can I have it?” 

Stiles scratches gently at Scott’s scalp with one hand, supporting him with the other. “Since you asked so nicely,” he says, and then his voice changes some, less warm, more demanding. “If you hurt him - but you’re not going to, are you? Take it nice and slow.” 

Two hands are at Scott’s waist again, the stretch in his ass eased some, but he knows it’s a temporary relief. He ducks his head down, mouthing at Stiles’ cock through his sweats, trying to keep his mind off of what’s about to happen. He wants it, even though he’s a little afraid of it. He wants to know what it feels like from the other side, wants to make someone feel as good as he feels when he knots his own hand, or the space between Stiles’ thighs. He can already feel the knot starting to swell, the base of the stranger’s cock getting thicker on every thrust. It’s exciting. His heart races, and he pants hot air over the wet fabric stretched over Stiles’ cock. 

“You want something baby?” Stiles asks, and then he’s shifting, pulling his cock out, offering it to Scott to lick and suck, and that’s better - having it in his mouth is better, gives him something to concentrate on as he feels the knot swelling up inside him, getting bigger with every slow, dirty thrust. 

“Fuck,” Scott whispers, lipping at Stiles’ head. It’s hard to do this with his eyes closed and his hands busy holding him up, but he doesn’t need much coordination to sink his mouth down around Stiles’ leaking cock. He moans, Stiles’ echoing the noise moments later, and bobs his head as quickly as he can, until Stiles’ hands come up to cradle his head and guide it. That’s better, that’s what he needed - Stiles to take control of him in every way, to let Scott be just a body for a while, not a boy savior or a true alpha or even a werewolf. 

Behind him he hears a cut off whine and then it happens, faster than he was expecting but still so good. The knot swells, tying them together, and the stranger fucking him bends over, pressing his forehead to the middle of Scott’s back as he comes. He could arch his back some more, see if he could feel a beard or not, and probably figure out who it is - but he doesn’t want to know. He just wants to be tied to the mystery, his cock aching with pleasure, his hole sore and stretched, his mouth being used by his lover. He lets Stiles fuck his face, quick, rabbity thrusts that he knows won’t last. Stiles was already too keyed up from watching him get fucked, because Stiles wanted that, wanted to see that, and the thought makes Scott whimper and moan, his untouched cock throbbing. 

“Yeah, you love it don’t you baby? Getting filled up on both ends. Love having that big knot in your ass, my dick in your throat - you look so pretty sweetheart,” Stiles almost coos, his voice soft. There’s a snort from behind him, but Scott tunes it out, focuses in on Stiles and his pleasure, sucking him the way he knows Stiles loves, keeping his throat open and relaxed for every slick thrust of Stiles over his tongue. It doesn’t take long before Stiles is panting, a stream of loving filth spewing from his lips, and then he pulls out and the head of his cock bumps Scott’s lips as he comes in hot streams over Scott’s face. Scott licks his lips shakily, tasting Stiles’ pleasure, and that makes Stiles groan and pull him up for a messy kiss. 

“Tell me what you want sweetheart,” Stiles says when he pulls away, and it’s obvious, what Scott wants, what he needs, but Stiles always makes him ask for it, makes him say the words. He whines and Stiles works a hand into the short curls at his nape and pulls his head back. “Nuh-uh. You’ve been so good, don’t ruin it now.” 

“Want to come,” Scott says, breathless. He’s so full, filthy, covered in sweat and come, and he won’t need much, a hand or a mouth, a couple of well-considered phrases and he’ll tip right over the edge. 

“Sit on your heels,” Stiles says, and for a moment Scott’s confused - he’s already on his knees, he can’t move - but then there’s a tug from behind him and he’s being pulled down into the stranger’s lap, sprawled out and leaning back against his chest. Big hands hold him steady as Stiles leans in close, wrapping a hand around his cock and sucking gently at one of his nipples. The stimulation is so much, almost too much, after everything - the knot still swollen in his ass, Stiles’ tongue ringing his nipple over and over, his familiar hand working Scott’s cock as if it was his own, another set of hands holding Scott in place. It feels good, so good, the feeling welling up in him from his toes, working its way up through his body until he’s not sure he can stand it anymore, until he’s sure he’s going to burst with it. It’s a feeling he only gets with Stiles, completeness and helplessness rolled into one, and he feels so lucky to have it, so desperate to have it over and over again, he needs it, the release of it.

“Please, please, can I - I need to -” he begs, voice broken, tears spilling over as he tries to hold on. 

“Come, Scott,” Stiles orders, and Scott does, falls over the edge with a soft noise, clenching down on the knot inside him. 

When he comes back to himself, Scott’s cleaned up and curled on his side in their bed. His blindfold is folded neatly on the nightstand, and the stranger is missing, but Stiles is right there next to him, holding him close. 

“Have a good time?” Stiles asks, stroking his fingers through Scott’s damp hair.

“Yeah,” Scott whispers, voice still rough. “D’dyou?” 

“I always have a good time,” Stiles grins, and that’s - that’s probably true. 

“Did… um… he?” Scott asks, blushing again. Stiles kisses the tip of his nose, sweet in his satiation. 

“He did, I promise. You were amazing.” 

Scott blushes again, ducking his head, and Stiles wraps him up in his arms and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Are you - are you going to tell me who it was?” Scott asks, voice small. Stiles hums, considering. 

“Do you really want to know?” 

Scott thinks about it - thinks about knowing, about how it might get awkward, about how he might feel looking them in the eye after… all of this. He shrugs. 

“Not really,” he decides, and snuggles in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
